


The Slutty Mistress and the Adulterous Bitch

by TheHT



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, I'm so gay for Addison, This is a very fucked up timeline, don't even know where I'm going with this, help i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHT/pseuds/TheHT
Summary: Although it might’ve seemed like it and maybe would’ve been better that way, Meredith did not approach Addison at Joe’s because of pity. There had always been a certain tension between them, often attributed to the nature of their relationship, but she also felt a certain pull towards the other woman. She was brilliant, without a doubt. Derek’s reluctance to talk about her made her seem mysterious and interesting, and she seemed like a nice person whenever she wasn’t around either of them.





	The Slutty Mistress and the Adulterous Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in week and first one I've posted in months, so, it's been a while. I'm only halfway through season 3, so any elements I use are from that season or prior. If you don't like f/f fics, smut or Meredith/Addison, don't read. Also, my memory's sh*t so the timeline is some weirdass thing where they're in season 2-ish, I'd say. Meredith is with Derek, and Addison hasn't permanently moved to Seattle, but she and Derek are going to therapy and trying to work things out. I think that's about it.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and its characters all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes, if I'm not mistaken. Bottom line: I don't own any of it and do this for fun, not profit.

Although it might’ve seemed like it and maybe would’ve been better that way, Meredith did not approach Addison at Joe’s because of pity. There had always been a certain tension between them, often attributed to the nature of their relationship, but she also felt a certain pull towards the other woman. She was brilliant, without a doubt. Derek’s reluctance to talk about her made her seem mysterious and interesting, and she seemed like a nice person whenever she wasn’t around either of them. Those were the reasons why she approached her.

 

She also found the other woman’s beauty mesmerizing, maturity and wisdom etched on every trait of her face and personality and it made her wonder why Derek hadn’t picked her. Her eyes, her hair, her figure… She was… Well, Addison.  

 

That was why Meredith, after gulping down the remainder of her drink, got up from the dark corner she was in and slid down on the seat by Addison’s side.

 

The first few seconds, the action went unacknowledged and she considered saying something, but then Addison looked up from her drink and offered a tight smile. “So, what brings _you_ here?”

 

Meredith’s inner monologue was far too complicated to put into words, so she stuck with a simpler answer. “Didn’t want to drink alone, I guess.”

 

“I mean the bar, Doctor Grey,” she said with a roll of her eyes and a hint of a smile.

 

“I know, Doctor Montgomery.” Meredith wondered whether playful banter qualified as flirting, because it was fun to see Addison significantly less wound up. Although that might’ve been the alcohol talking.

 

As it turned out, the alcohol did help to talk, and the two women found themselves in their first real conversation. It was nothing big, with long silences filled by ordering another drink, but it was something.

 

Some time after, they both fell a bit looser around each other, which Addison took to mean she was a bit drunker than she’d like on a school night. “Grey, I don’t mean to be rude, but I think it’s time to call it a night if we want to go to work tomorrow. I should call a cab.”

 

“Oh, right. I actually ordered a cab earlier. It should be here in about…” Meredith looked at her watch. “It should be here in a couple of minutes, do you want to share?”

 

* * *

 

 

The period of time after getting into the cab and collapsing on top of Meredith’s bed in a tangle of limbs was a blur, but even days after, they would both recall a few lucid moments. Addison’s hand squeezing Meredith’s upper thigh, the touch burning and soothing at the same time. The seconds they breathed in the same air, lips not quite touching, but a hand scraping along the base of the blonde’s neck as she held onto the redhead’s shoulders. The slam of the front door as Addison’s body pinned Meredith against it, legs entwined and hips bucking against each other.

 

Once they reached the bed, clothes littered around the bedroom floor, Meredith tossed away carelessly Addison’s underwear, exposing both of them completely to the other. Addison pinned Meredith against the mattress and cupped between the blonde’s legs before dipping a finger inside her wetness. Her nails were maybe a bit too long, but the deepening of their kiss and the undulating hips under her told her otherwise.

 

Everything seemed to be going well until she pressed deeper inside and, with a moan, Meredith pushed her away and sat up. Not breaking contact, her hands moved from her hair to her shoulders. “W-wait.” A shudder ran through her as the angle of the finger changed. She started to withdraw her hand, but another hand clasped her wrist and refused to let go.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Just… should we maybe think this through?”

 

“Look, Dr. Grey—Meredith. I may not be nearly as drunk as I should be to want this, but right now I don’t want to think about anything else than fucking you until you forget your own name, understood?” Meredith bit back a moan and lied back down onto the mattress, nodding.

 

Addison started to move her finger slowly, prompted by the hand on her wrist. Taking her time, her lips explored Meredith’s neck and collarbone, leaving more than one red patch of skin. Hands greedily grabbed red hair, trying to move her down to her final destination with a few profanities, but the younger woman was left pleading when she stopped moving her hand altogether to kiss her lips and eventually move down to her neglected breasts, licking and pinching and sucking. Her single finger pulled out to push Meredith back down when she hoisted herself up on her arms to watch Addison kiss down her stomach and finally position herself between her legs.

 

Meredith felt like she could cry when she eventually felt a tongue lick up her slit, parting her folds. She settled on a deep moan. Her relief didn’t last when she realized Addison was experimentally licking and nipping around, trying to see what made her tick, just driving her to the edge and then pulling her back down. Her hands couldn’t stop moving. To grip Addison’s hair and the sheets, or to cover her face and bite her fist in frustration, trying and failing to hide a sob when she begged, “Come _on_.”

 

“Oh, sweetie.” The nickname passed over both their heads as Addison smirked, pulling back smugly. “What’s your name?”

 

“What?!” Meredith spat out as she tried to pull herself together enough to hold herself up on her elbows, sweaty, out of breath and impossibly flushed.

 

“Right answer.” Meredith lost the little control she thought she had over her own body as Addison dove back down, furiously working with her tongue and pumping with two fingers inside of her. With the sudden change of rhythm, she lost herself on the overwhelming sensations. She could hear the sounds coming out of her mouth, and under any other circumstance she would’ve been embarrassed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. After that, the only thing she could remember was fishing around for a pillow when her back arched off the bed and screaming into it Addison’s name.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit, did I kill you?” Meredith felt a cold rush of air on her forehead as fingers pushed back her hair. She blinked a few times until her vision focused on Addison’s face, a few inches from hers and with an amused expression. “I guess I didn’t.”

 

A raspy sound came out of Meredith’s mouth and she cleared her throat. “What happened?” She asked in a raspy voice.

 

Addison leaned back on her heels, Meredith feeling boneless under her weight. “Well, we got drunk and we had sex. You came a bunch of times and then passed out.” She moved aside from straddling Meredith’s hips and helped her sit up. After a moment of silence, she asked awkwardly, “Are you okay? Does that happen often?”

 

She felt as if she was getting checked out at the hospital. It was weird. “What? No, I’m fine.” She noticed Addison changing slightly her position until it hit her she was trying to hide the uncomfortableness between her legs. “You didn’t get to…?”

 

She looked away, seemingly embarrassed at being caught. “That’s fine, I can take care of it in my hotel room.” She moved to get off the bed, looking around for her clothes, but a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

 

“Wait, just—give me a few minutes and I’ll... return the favor, okay?” Meredith lied down and closed her eyes, her breathing almost back to normal. She didn’t let go of Addison’s wrist.

 

“It’s fine, really.”

 

“Just five more minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Someone was knocking at the door, but she wanted to sleep. She turned around and pushed further towards the soft warmth in front of her and away from the noise, wishing it would stop. She sighed in relief when it did, but after a few seconds it started over. Louder. “Meredith and company, wake up! You’re late and if you don’t come out in ten seconds I’m coming in!”

 

Her eyes flied open, suddenly awake and found herself staring back at a shocked Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. “Oh, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, leave kudos or a comment. Feedback is appreciated, especially since this is the first piece of smut I've written.
> 
> I'm going to write a second chapter for sure, but it might take a while if I'm not inspired. If I am, I might even write more, so, let me know what you think.


End file.
